Love Or Best Friend
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Hinamori menyukai tmn kcilnya tetapi tmn kclnya malah menjahuinya, bgaimana kisahnya ?


pairing: Hitsuhina

:

:

" Shiro - chan ". Teriak gadis cantik,imuts,baik & sahabat kecilku yg namanya Hinamori Momo.

" Apa".kataku cuek

" ihh...Shiro-chan, km kok ninggal aq sih".kt gadis itu dgn muka kesal.

"Urusai. Now what do u want ?". tanyaku

"aq mau ke rumahmu, aq mau belajar bareng, blh ?". pintanya

"ea ea, tp luh kan bs blajar sendr". tanyaq

" aq gk bgitu ngerti penjelasan dr Unahana Sensei". ktnya

" Ok ok ". jwbq

" Yeah... Shiro - chan baik deh ". ktnya sambil memeluk Toushiro & berhsl membuat pipi Toushiro merah seketika.

"Waduh, knp jantungq berdekup kencang saat dipluknya td. ada apa dgnq ?". batinq dlm hati

Sambil berjln mnuju kdiaman kluarga Hitsugaya, mereka menghbskan waktu dgn berbincang-bincang & tanpa disadri mreka pun sdh sampai dikediaman kluarnga Hitsugaya & mreka disambut oleh ayah & kakak Toushiro, yaitu Juushiro Hitsugaya & Ichimaru Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

( Diluar crita )

Toushiro : WHAT !, Hey Vya knp yg jd kakak gw org aneh ini ?

Vya : ya , mau gmn lg Hitsugaya-kun, yg rambutnya sm cm dia ma ukitake

Toushiro : hy, tp gw gk trima

Vya : udhlah ,kan yg penting km bisa berdua dgm momo

Toushiro : ( BLUSHING )

.

.

.

(Kbali ke Crita )

Saat disambut oleh kakaknya toushiro nyuekin sapaan kakaknya itu.

"wah, adikq bw momo-chan,slamat dtg momo-chan." kt ichimaru

"stttt. toushiro kesempatan bgus nih,kau pintar milih cwek..". sblm menyelesaikan kata- katanya mulut ichimaru sdh dibekap memakai sandal oleh toushiro.

"eh...shiro-chan km koko bekap ichi-san pkai sandal sih ?".tanya momo

" biarin aja,karna mulutnya perlu ditutup." jwbnya cuek

.

.

( Pembelajaran Dimulai Dikamar Toushiro )

" hmm.. shiro- chan yg ini gmn ?". tanya momo

" oh,ini crnya F = K (Q1 x Q2 ) ". ujar toushiro

r kuadrat

" momo, udh ngerti blm?". tanya toushiro

" eh... udh kok, hmm, shiro-chan ,gmn klu aq ngerjain soal ini nanti km koleksi ea ?". pinta momo

toushiro hanya mengangguk & memperhatikan gadis itu mengerjakan soal

" ternyata, klu dilihat-lihat dia cantik jg".kt toushiro dlm hati

" eh.. apa yg pikirkan, ingat toshiro dia ini sahabatmu,kau hanya menganggapnya sahabat, ingat itu".ktnya dlm hati sambil menggeleng-geleng kpalanya.

Saat menyadari toshiro menggeleng-geleng kpalanya. momo langsung bertanya ke toshiro

" eh.. shiro-chan km np?".

"aq gk papa,udh slesai"

" udh nih". sambil menyerahkan hsl pekerjaannya ke toshiro utk dikoleksi

"hmmm,,, gmn ?. tanya momo

" bgus,pantas aja km slalu dpt peringakat 2 seangkatan kita ". puji toshiro

" hanya pringkat 2, tdk pringkat 1 sperti km". kt momo

Stelah slesi dgn blajarnya momo pun berpamitan kekluarga Hitsugaya,awalnya momo ingin plg sendr,tp dilarang oleh toshiro. Akhirnya Toshiro mengambil spd motornya & mengantarkan momo plg (pdhal rmhnya momo & toshiro cm berjarak 1 km ), stelah sampai

" trima kasih ea shiro-chan, tp kau tk perlu mengantarku rmhku & rmhmukan dket".

" ndk papa. anak gadiskan tk boleh dibiarkan plg sendr".

sblm msk kermh, momo mencium pipinya toshiro & berhsl membuat pipi toshiro merah kyak tuan krab hbs direbus.

"br kali ini aq dicium gadis ". batinya sambil menjlnkan motornya

.

.

.

Hinamori Momo POV

" shiro - chan, shiro - chan aku benar' jatuh cinta psdamu ". kata momo didlm kamar sambil melihar foto toshiro.

Hinamori End POV

.

.

Hitsugaya Toshiro POV

" ah... ada apa dgnq". kata toshiro sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuknya.

" Apa benar aq ini jatuh cinta padanya, aq tk blh jatuhcinta pdnya dia sahabatq, dia my best friend, aq gk boleh mrusak persahabatan ini. Aq hrs menghilangkan perasaan ini". kata toshiro

Hitsugaya toshiro End POV

.

.

Bebrp hari stelah kjadian itu hitsugaya mlai menjauhi hinamori,bertujuan agar perasaan itu hilang. Hari demi hari hitsugaya menjauhi hinamori, tp bknnya hilang prasaan itu malah hitsugaya smakin merindukan hinamori.

.

.

Hinamori Momo POV

" knp blakangan ini shiro - chan menjauhiq,emg ada apa dgnq, apa aq berbuat salah". pikirku sambil duduk dipohon sakura.

" Apa aq salah, apa aq salah sampai' shiro-chan menjahuiq". kataku dgn meneteskan air mata yg tk dptq bendung lg.

Hinamori Momo End POV

.

.

Ktika hinamori menangis dibwh pohon sakura, hitsugaya pun yg tk tega pdnya & langsung mendatangi gadis itu.

" Hei, knp km nangis ,hinamori". Ujar mendengar itu,hinamori langsung berhenti menangis & hitsugaya menghps air mata yg ada dipipi hinamori & beranjak pergi, lalu sblm pergi pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh hinamori.

" Tunggu shiro - chan !". kata hinamori

" apa". jwb hitsugaya singkat

" Aq ingin bertanya pdmu, knp km trs menjahuiq blakangan ini, apa aq punya salah pdmu, klu q punya salah aq minta maaf, tp jgn menjahuiq speti ini".ujar hinamori.

Hitsugaya mendengar kata' hinamori & menjawab

" Karna aq tk mau jd sahabatmu lg hinamori, maafkan aq ya".

Hinamori yg mendgr kata' hitsugaya langsung terkejut, ia tk menyangka bahwa hitsugaya akan mengatakan hal itu kpdnya & air matanya mulai jatuh lagi. Hitsugaya yg mlihat reaksi hinamori langsung terkejut, ia jg tk menyangka hinamori akan menangis stelah mendengar kata'nya.

" jgn nangis hinamori gadis manis sepertimu tak pantas untuk menangis,maafkan aq jk kata'q menusuk hatimu".hibur hitsugaya seraya menghps air mata hinamori.

"Bagaimana aq tk nangis jk mengetaui km tk mau lg jd sahabatq". kata hinamori.

" Aq emg tak mau jd sahabatmu, tp tp bolehkan aq jd kekasihmu". pinta hitsugaya

Hal inilah yg slama ini dia ingin lakukan, tp dia takut klu hinamori tdk mau menerimanya & persahabatan mereka berakhr.

" Apa kau srius shiro - chan ?". tanya hinamori.

" tentu saja, mana mungkin aq bercanda, aq bknlah org yg suka bercandakan". kata hitsugaya dengan pipi yg merah.

" oleh karna itu aq menjahuimu, hanya ingin menghilangkan prasaan ini". lanjut hitsugaya.

" knp km hrs menghilangkan perasaanmu ?". kata hinamori malu'

" Maksudmu ?". tanya hitsugaya bingung

" Kau bisa menjdkan aq sahabatmu & jg sbg kekasihmu" jwb hinamori

" jd kau menerimaq". kt hitsugaya

"sbenarnya aq jg memiliki prasaan yg sama dgnmu".kata hinaori malu'.

Stelah mendengar kata' itu hitsugaya langsung memeluk erat hinamori .

TAMAT


End file.
